livingpffandomcom-20200216-history
Francis John IV (FrancisJohn)
"There's nothing that can't be fixed by a good pipe and some leaf." ''"Don't judge me too harshly, for I am only a mere self-preservationist at best."'' Basic Information Race: Halfling Class: Bard Level: 4 Experience: 6000 XP (10,000 TNL) Alignment: Chaotic Good Deity: Cortessa (Luck) First Seen: Don't Let It Go! Location: Don't Let It Go! Background: Open Languages Draconic : Linguistics Dwarven : Linguistics Elven : INT Bonus Giant : Linguistics Gnome : INT Bonus Halfling : Racial Landellian, High: Regional Landellian, Low : Racial Sylvan : Linguistics Undercommon : Racial Abilities Stat Mod / Base Race Level Item Points STR: 8 -1 / 10 -2 (0) DEX: 14 +2 / 12 +2 (2) CON: 10 0 / 10 (0) INT: 14 +2 / 14 (5) WIS: 7 -2 / 7 (-4) CHA: 23 +6 / 18 +2 +1 +2 (17) Combat Statistics HP: 26 (4d8) Option: -2 Max AC: 18 + Size(1) + DEX(2) + Armor(4) + Shield(1) Flat: 16 + Size(1) + Armor(4) + Shield(1) Touch: 13 + Size(1) + DEX(2) INIT: +2 DEX(2) BAB: +3 4 CMB: +1 + Size(-1) + STR(-1) CMD: 13 + BAB(3) + Size(-1) + STR(-1) + DEX(2) Fort: +4 4(1) Reflex: +6 4(4) + DEX(2) Will: +2 4(4) + WIS(-2) Fear: +4 + Race(2) Well-versed: +4 performance, sonic, language effects Speed: 20' Damage Reduction: 0/- Spell Resistance: 0 Spell Failure: 0% Weapon Statistics L.Crossbow: +5 + DEX(2) + Size(1) P Damage: 1d6, Crit 19-20/x2, Range: 80 ft Shortsword: +4 + STR(1) + Size(1) P Damage: 1d4+1, Crit: 19/x2 Dagger: +4 + STR(1) + Size(1) PS Damage: 1d3+1, Crit: 19/x2 Thrown Dagger: +5 + DEX(2) + Size(1) PS Damage: 1d3+1, Crit: 19/x2, Range: 10 ft Racial Features Ability Adjustments +2 Dexterity, +2 Charisma, –2 Strength Size Halflings are nimble and strong-willed, but their small stature makes them weaker than other races. Small Halflings are Small creatures and gain a +1 size bonus to their AC, a +1 size bonus on attack rolls, a –1 penalty to their CMB and CMD, and a +4 size bonus on Stealth checks. Slow Speed Halflings have a base speed of 20 feet. Fearless Halflings receive a +2 racial bonus on all saving throws against fear. This bonus stacks with the bonus granted by halfling luck. Adaptable Luck Some halflings have greater control over their innate luck. This ability gives them more options for how they can apply their good fortune from day to day, but also narrows its scope. Three times per day, a halfling can gain a +2 luck bonus on an ability check, attack roll, saving throw, or skill check. If halflings choose to use the ability before they make the roll or check, they gain the full +2 bonus; if they choose to do so afterward, they only gain a +1 bonus. Using adaptive luck in this way is not an action. This racial trait replaces halfling luck. Polyglot Some halflings, especially those who spend a lot of time traveling, develop a talent for learning new languages. These halflings gain a +2 racial bonus on Linguistics checks, and it is always a class skill for them. Halflings with this racial trait also begin play with the ability to speak Common, Halfling, and any one other language of their choice (except for secret languages, such as Druidic) in addition to bonus languages due to high Intelligence. They still gain the normal list of halfling bonus languages. This racial trait replaces keen senses and alters the halfling language racial trait. Sure-Footed Halflings receive a +2 racial bonus on Acrobatics and Climb checks. Weapon Familiarity Halflings are proficient with slings and treat any weapon with the word "halfling" in its name as a martial weapon. Languages Halflings begin play speaking Common and Halfling. Halflings with high Intelligence scores can choose from the following: Dwarven, Elven, Gnome, and Goblin. Bard (Street Performer) Features Proficiencies A bard is proficient with all simple weapons, plus the longsword, rapier, sap, short sword, shortbow, and whip. Bards are also proficient with light armor and shields (except tower shields). A bard can cast bard spells while wearing light armor and use a shield without incurring the normal arcane spell failure chance. Like any other arcane spellcaster, a bard wearing medium or heavy armor incurs a chance of arcane spell failure if the spell in question has a somatic component. A multiclass bard still incurs the normal arcane spell failure chance for arcane spells received from other classes. Bardic Performance A bard is trained to use the Perform skill to create magical effects on those around him, including himself if desired. He can use this ability for a number of rounds per day equal to 4 + his Charisma modifier. At each level after 1st a bard can use bardic performance for 2 additional rounds per day. Each round, the bard can produce any one of the types of bardic performance that he has mastered, as indicated by his level. Starting a bardic performance is a standard action, but it can be maintained each round as a free action. Changing a bardic performance from one effect to another requires the bard to stop the previous performance and start a new one as a standard action. A bardic performance cannot be disrupted, but it ends immediately if the bard is killed, paralyzed, stunned, knocked unconscious, or otherwise prevented from taking a free action to maintain it each round. A bard cannot have more than one bardic performance in effect at one time. At 7th level, a bard can start a bardic performance as a move action instead of a standard action. At 13th level, a bard can start a bardic performance as a swift action. Each bardic performance has audible components, visual components, or both. If a bardic performance has audible components, the targets must be able to hear the bard for the performance to have any effect, and many such performances are language dependent (as noted in the description). A deaf bard has a 20% chance to fail when attempting to use a bardic performance with an audible component. If he fails this check, the attempt still counts against his daily limit. Deaf creatures are immune to bardic performances with audible components. If a bardic performance has a visual component, the targets must have line of sight to the bard for the performance to have any effect. A blind bard has a 50% chance to fail when attempting to use a bardic performance with a visual component. If he fails this check, the attempt still counts against his daily limit. Blind creatures are immune to bardic performances with visual components. Streetwise A street performer gains a bonus equal to half his level on Bluff, Disguise, Knowledge (local), and Sleight of Hand checks, Diplomacy or Intimidate checks made to influence crowds, and Diplomacy checks to gather information (minimum +1). This replaces bardic knowledge. Cantrips Bards learn a number of cantrips, or 0-level spells, as noted on Table: Bard Spells Known under "Spells Known." These spells are cast like any other spell, but they do not consume any slots and may be used again. Versatile Performance (Ex) At 2nd level, a bard can choose one type of Perform skill. He can use his bonus in that skill in place of his bonus in associated skills. When substituting in this way, the bard uses his total Perform skill bonus, including class skill bonus, in place of its associated skill's bonus, whether or not he has ranks in that skill or if it is a class skill. At 6th level, and every 4 levels thereafter, the bard can select an additional type of Perform to substitute. The types of Perform and their associated skills are: Oratory (Diplomacy, Sense Motive) Gladhanding A street performer earns double the normal amount of money from Perform checks. As a standard action, he may use a Bluff check in place of a Diplomacy check to improve a creature's attitude for 1 minute, after which its attitude becomes one step worse than originally. This ability replaces countersong. Streetwise A street performer gains a bonus equal to half his level on Bluff, Disguise, Knowledge (local), and Sleight of Hand checks, Diplomacy or Intimidate checks made to influence crowds, and Diplomacy checks to gather information (minimum +1). This replaces bardic knowledge. Bardic Performances Rounds per day: 16 + CHA(6) + Bard(2)x4) Distraction (Su) At 1st level, a bard can use his performance to counter magic effects that depend on sight. Each round of the distraction, he makes a Perform (act, comedy, dance, or oratory) skill check. Any creature within 30 feet of the bard (including the bard himself) that is affected by an illusion (pattern) or illusion (figment) magical attack may use the bard's Perform check result in place of its saving throw if, after the saving throw is rolled, the Perform skill check proves to be higher. If a creature within range of the distraction is already under the effect of a noninstantaneous illusion (pattern) or illusion (figment) magical attack, it gains another saving throw against the effect each round it sees the distraction, but it must use the bard's Perform skill check result for the save. Distraction does not work on effects that don't allow saves. Distraction relies on visual components. Fascinate (Su) At 1st level, a bard can use his performance to cause one or more creatures to become fascinated with him. Each creature to be fascinated must be within 90 feet, able to see and hear the bard, and capable of paying attention to him. The bard must also be able to see the creatures affected. The distraction of a nearby combat or other dangers prevents this ability from working. For every three levels the bard has attained beyond 1st, he can target one additional creature with this ability. Each creature within range receives a Will save (DC 10 + 1/2 the bard's level + the bard's Cha modifier) to negate the effect. If a creature's saving throw succeeds, the bard cannot attempt to fascinate that creature again for 24 hours. If its saving throw fails, the creature sits quietly and observes the performance for as long as the bard continues to maintain it. While fascinated, a target takes a –4 penalty on all skill checks made as reactions, such as Perception checks. Any potential threat to the target allows the target to make a new saving throw against the effect. Any obvious threat, such as someone drawing a weapon, casting a spell, or aiming a weapon at the target, automatically breaks the effect. Fascinate is an enchantment (compulsion), mind-affecting ability. Fascinate relies on audible and visual components in order to function. Disappearing Act (Su) A street performer can use performance to divert attention from an ally. All creatures within 30 feet that fail a Will save (DC 10 + 1/2 the bard's level + the bard's Cha modifier) treat one creature chosen by the bard as if it were invisible. This performance affects one additional creature at 5th level and every 6 levels thereafter. If the targets take any action that would cause them to become visible, they become visible to everyone. The bard cannot use this ability on himself. This ability is a mind-affecting effect that requires visual components. This performance replaces inspire courage. Harmless Performer (Su) At 3rd level, a street performer can use performance to appear meek and unworthy of being attacked. While using this performance, whenever an enemy targets the street performer, the enemy must succeed at a Will save (DC 10 + 1/2 the bard's level + the bard's Cha bonus) or be unable to attack the bard this round, as per sanctuary. The enemy loses the attack that targeted the bard, but may spend additional attacks targeting other creatures. If the opponent was targeting the street performer with a spell, it must succeed at a concentration check at the same DC or lose the spell. If this check succeeds, it may target another creature with the spell instead. This mind-affecting ability requires audible or visual components. This performance replaces inspire competence. Spells Known Concentration: +12 + Bard(4) + Trait (2) |-|Cantrips=Unlimited/day • Dancing Lights Evocation • Ghost Sound Will DC 16 • Mage Hand Transmutation • Message Transmutation • Prestidigitation Universal • Spark Fort DC 16 |-|Level 1=5/day • Grease Ref DC 17 • Hideous Laughter Will DC 18, SR • Silent Image Will DC 17 • Solid Note Conjuration |-|Level 2=3/day • Invisibility Will DC 18 • Suggestion Will DC 19 Feats Skill Focus (CR) You get a +3 bonus on all bluff checks. If you have 10 or more ranks in that skill, this bonus increases to +6. Spell Focus (CR) Add +1 to the Difficulty Class for all saving throws against spells from the school of Enchantment. Traits Fast Talker (Social) You gain a +1 trait bonus on Bluff checks, and Bluff is always a class skill for you. Focused Mind (Magical) You gain a +2 trait bonus on concentration checks. Skills Skill Points: 36 = + INT(2)x4 + FC(4) Total Rank ClS AbS ACP Rac Cla Fea Trt Acrobatics 2 0 0 2 -0 Appraise 2 0 0 2 Bluff 23 4 3 6 2 2 5 1 Climb -1 0 0 -1 -0 Craft 2 0 0 2 Dance 13 4 3 6 Diplomacy 6 0 0 0 Disable Device 0 2 -0 Disguise 8 0 0 6 2 Escape Artist 2 0 0 2 -0 Fly 2 0 2 -0 Handle Animal 0 6 Heal -2 0 -2 Intimidate 13 4 3 6 K. Arcana 6 1 3 2 K. Dungeoneering 6 1 3 2 K. Engineering 0 0 2 K. Geography 6 1 3 2 K. History 6 1 3 2 K. Local 8 1 3 2 2 K. Nature 6 1 3 2 K. Nobility 6 1 3 2 K. Planes 0 0 2 K. Religion 0 0 2 Linguistics 11 4 3 2 2 Oratory 13 4 3 6 Perception 5 4 3 -2 Perform 0 0 6 Profession 0 0 -2 Ride 2 0 2 -0 Sense Motive -2 0 0 -2 Sleight of Hand 10 1 3 2 -0 2 2 Spellcraft 0 0 2 Stealth 13 4 3 2 -0 4 Survival -2 0 -2 Swim -1 0 -1 -0 Use Magic Device 0 0 6 +1 Diplomacy/Intimidate to influence crowds +1 Diplomacy to gather information Equipment Cost Weight Location Backpack, Masterwork 50 gp 1 lb Worn Bedroll 0.1 gp 1.25 lb Backpack Bellows 1 gp 3 lb Backpack Blanket, Small 0.5 gp 0.75 lb Backpack Cold-weather Outfit 8 gp 1.75 lb Backpack Climber Kit 80 gp 5 lb Backpack Rations (4 days) 2 gp 1 lb Backpack Silk Rope (50 ft.) 10 gp 5 lb Backpack Snowshoes 5 gp 1 lb Backpack Thieves Kit, Masterwork 100 gp 5 lb Backpack Waterskins (4 days) 2 gp 2 lb Backpack Dagger 2 gp 0.5 lb Belt Explorer's Outfit 0 gp 0 lb Worn Familiar, Viper 0 gp 0.75 lb Worn Harakami 3 gp 0.5 lb Worn Hip Flask 1 gp 0.2 lb Belt Dragon Punch Whiskey 10 gp 1 lb Flask Headband of Vast Intelligence 4000 gp 1 lb Worn (K. Arcana) Light Crossbow 35 gp 2 lb Belt Bolts (17/20) 2 gp 1 lb Belt Pouches (4) 4 gp 1 lb Belt Pipes and weed 0 gp 0 lb Pouch Flint and Steel 1 gp 0 lb Pouch Potions, CMW (2) 600 gp 0 lb Pouch Shortsword 10 gp 1 lb Belt Spell Component Pouch 5 gp 2 lb Belt Totals: 5134.20 gp 257.7 lb Light Medium Heavy Lift Max Drag Carrying Capacity: 0-20 20-40 40-60 60 120 300 Finances Consumed or Destroyed Items Total Consumed: 0 gp Initial Character Money: +6000 gp Career Earnings: 6000 gp Carried Inventory: -0 gp consumed or destroyed items: -0 gp living accommodations: -0 gp Coinage: 6000.00 gp Platinum: 600 Gold: 0 Silver: 0 Copper: 0 Total Coins: 600 Gems/Jewelry/Other: 0000 Purchases Details Size: Small Gender: Male Age: 33 Height: 3'3" Weight: 33 Hair Color: Brown Eye Color: Brown Skin Color: Leathery Tan Appearance: Demeanor: Background Roughy River is quaint little halfling fishing community on the southern most edge of the Landadel baronies. It is located right where a tributary of the Ouhm River meets the western sea. One day, the hopelessly sterile Francis John II and his portly plump wife Magdalene were fishing in the Roughy River, enjoying one of those sunsets where orange and purple fight for supremacy over the sky. And with quite the surprise, they found a large basket floating downstream. Inside were twin halfling baby boys! They named them Francis John III, and Francis John IV, respectively after their grandfather, Francis John I. These boys were trouble from the beginning. They never seemed to quite get along with their parents, or even each other. Nothing major ever happened because of it, but the first sign of serious trouble happened at the brothers' 9th birthday party. His great grandmother on his father’s father’s side traveled all the way to Roughy River up from South Roughy. Everyone was so excited to see Gladys John, and more importantly see what gift she would give. The suspense over her present was justified, because she was known for giving the best presents, a title she earned over many, many years. Well the celebration was under way, and it was high time to open gifts. The anticipation built throughout the evening, and now Francis was to open his great-grandmother's present. He ripped up the paper, and opened the lid on the box. It was the most Cortessa-awful scarf one could imagine. It reminded him of something a dwarf might wear. That's right a dwarf! To him, it was simply a piece of rubbish that wasn't fit to wipe his own bottom. He felt dozens of eyes waiting for his reaction, especially the twinkly blues of his great-grandmother. Without any hesitation, he began lavishing the utmost praise on the scarf, and on his great-grandmother. After his birthday, he simply felt most awful for deceiving everyone. This negativity festered for days, but softened through the weeks. More importantly, he never forgot how easy it was to not tell the truth. Through his formative years, he realized how easily lying came to him, and it was a skill he practiced more often than not. Life became a game, and he was the game master. As weeks became months became years, his lies simply became more awful then the previous. Not to be outdone, Francis John IV’s brother, Francis John III, matched him lie for lie. The creativity and violence of the lies reached legendary proportions in the Roughy River community. Without going into the details, Francis John II and rotund Magdalene finally had enough of the twins’ hijinks and threw them out of the house. Rumor has it the lies they told ended up with the wife ending up in a roast spit with an apple in her mouth, and their father being unceremoniously fired from his job (three times in one day). Freedom abound, the brothers simply shook hands and parted ways. Adventure Log Level Ups Level 1: Bard FC Bonus: Skill Point BAB: +0 to +0 Fort: +0 to +0 Ref: +0 to +2 Will: +0 to +2 Features: Bardic Performance (Distraction, Fascinate, Disappearing Act, Gladhanding, Streetwise Feat: Skill Focus (Bluff) HP: 8 (8) Skill Pts: 9 (6) + INT (2) + FC (1) Skills: Bluff, Intimidate, Knowledge (Local), Linguistics (Draconic), Perception, Performance (Dance), Performance (Oratory), Sleight of Hand, Stealth Spells: Dancing Lights, Ghost Sound, Mage Hand, Message, Grease, Hideous Laughter Level 2: Bard FC Bonus: Skill Point BAB: +0 to +1 Fort: +0 to +0 Ref: +2 to +3 Will: +2 to +3 Features: Versatile Performance, Well-Versed HP: 14 (8) + Bard (6) Skill Pts: 18 (9) + Bard (6) + INT (2) + FC (1) Skills: Bluff, Intimidate, Knowledge (History), Knowledge (Nature), Linguistics (Dwarven), Perception, Performance (Dance), Performance (Oratory), Stealth Spells: Prestidigitation, Silent Image Level 3: Bard BAB: +1 to +2 Fort: +0 to +1 Ref: +3 to +3 Will: +3 to +3 Features: Harmless Performance Feat: Spell Focus (Enchantment) HP: 22 (14) + Bard (6) Skill Pts: 27 (18) + Bard (6) + INT (2) + FC (1) Skills: Bluff, Intimidate, Knowledge (Dungeoneering), Knowledge (Nobility), Linguistics (Giant), Perception, Performance (Dance), Performance (Oratory), Stealth Spells: Spark, Solid Note Level 4: Bard BAB: +2 to +3 Fort: +1 to +1 Ref: +3 to +4 Will: +3 to +4 HP: 28 (22) + Bard (6) Skill Pts: 36 (27) + Bard (6) + INT (2) + FC (1) Skills: Bluff, Intimidate, Knowledge (Arcana), Knowledge (Geography), Linguistics (Sylvan), Perception, Performance (Dance), Performance (Oratory), Stealth Spells: Invisibility, Suggestion Info People Known Francis John I - his grandfather Francis John II - his father Francis John III - his twin brother Gladys John - his grandmother, father's side Magdalene John - his mother Places visited Roughy River - smallish halfling community with river and sea, SW baronies South Roughy - remote halfling community, a few miles south of Roughy River Lessons Learned Approvals *Approval (Aug 22, 2014) (Aura - judge) level 1 *Approval (May 8, 2015) (Ealt ~ Peer) level 1 *Approval (Feb 22, 2015) (Aura) level 2 *Approval (May 3, 2015) (Aura) level 2 rebuild *Approval (Sep 18, 2015) (GlassEye) level 3 *Approval (Jan 13, 2016) (Aura) level 4